


Hypothermia

by canofchips



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Death, Hypothermia, Music, Other, Panic, Siblings, read this with the music i linked or it isnt good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canofchips/pseuds/canofchips
Summary: Dream gets Hypothermia and he kinda passes out yaknow? :sparkles:Drista watches him collapse and goes to grab Niki from another room.Its a fast fic that you are supposed to read with music!https://open.spotify.com/track/0hz0bTQC2VVb4CEjLxmKiH?si=I8APTC2oQLWEqR4zvhZhIA - Pretty Cvnt by Sewerslvt !
Kudos: 4





	Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Listen to the music WHILE you read the short!!! I'd really appreciate it. It makes it so much better and it completes the vibe of the story! Here's a few quotes from friends to give you a general idea:
> 
> "That genuinely distressed me in the best way possible and the music absolutely added to the experience"
> 
> "The music made my own heart feel like it was beating out of my chest dude- /pos"
> 
> "I DIDNT EVEN REGISTER I WAS LISTENING TO MUSIC ANYMORE IT WSS JUST DRISTAS WORDS AND THE AGRESSIVR MUSIC IN THR BACK"
> 
> "YOU MADE SOMEONE WITH REALLY NO FEELING TOWRDS DREAM HAVE BIG FEELINGS"
> 
> "WE LOVE AN AUTHOR WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT"
> 
> "chip..... D:  
> im going to cry  
> chip you are making me cry"
> 
> BUT THEY ALL LIKED IT!!! The music makes it 10000000 times better PLEASE
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/0hz0bTQC2VVb4CEjLxmKiH?si=IAp5l2EnTj63tURDrEFcbQ
> 
> Trust me <3

https://open.spotify.com/track/0hz0bTQC2VVb4CEjLxmKiH?si=Ibc1OQ2HQ06qUuMuNNuSFQ  
(once again)

Is this what it all leads up to? Is it? Is this the end. Or is it a beginning. He became lightheaded, floating almost. It seemed as if standing wasnt an option anymore. He couldn’t feel his legs. He couldnt feel anything. Not until he hit the floor that is. He didnt know what was happening around him. He had no idea and it seemed he might never know. The cold was slowly overtaking the man. His temperature had dropped. Dropped to below 82 degrees. He felt heavy. He felt light. He felt solid. He felt like water. He didnt know what he felt. He was confused. So so very confused.Was he in the clouds or was he on the floor? Where was he? WHo was he? Is he awake or is he asleep? He couldnt tell. Maybe he didnt *want* to be able to tell. Maybe he was sick and tired of it all and just decided to give up. Nobody could tell what he was thinking. He wasnt conscious.

But she was. She was very conscious. She let out a scream as she saw her older brother hit the floor and bang his head on the hardwood. She ran over to him in a panic and pressed her fingers a little under his jawline to feel for a pulse. She felt one. Irregular. Slow. It wasnt good. She felt tears well up into her eyes as she jumped up and turned to the door, running out into the hall. She screamed for someone as loud as she possibly could. Her throat burned. It ached. She needed someone and she needed someone now. Her tears were the only things she could see. Everything was blurred by the salty water pouring from her eyes. 

She was frantic. Terrified. Angry. Why hadnt he just listened to her in the first place. He was an idiot. He really really was. She ran to each door and knocked until she got an answer, begging and pleading for help. A girl finally came out of her apartment to help the poor distressed blonde. The shorter female grabbed her wrist as fast as she could, pulling the woman to her brother who was on the floor. His breathing slower and slower by the second. His temperature was dropping. Dropping faster than a pearl. She felt for a pulse again. Irregular. Irregular. Irregular Irregular IRREGULAR. Irregular Irregular Irregular IrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregular. It was too Irregular. Was Irregular even a real word anymore? Its all that repeated in the girls head as they picked him up. They picked him up and rushed him into a bed. Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular Irregular IrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregularIrregular.

Where was it.

It wasnt even Irregular anymore.

Its

Its just fucking gone.

Where did it go.

Where was it

Where is it

Come back.

Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back 

Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back.

Im sorry

I couldnt keep you warm enough could I

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii its me again :))
> 
> I told you it was a short!!! Only 590 words long!!!
> 
> The only reason its that long is because of the amount of times I put "Irregular" 
> 
> I hope you liked it! And I definitely hope you listened to the music with it. If you didnt then PLEASE go back and read it with the music i am BEGGING you. /hj
> 
> my discord is chip#5630 for anyone that wants to contact me about this short :]
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Also this is my first time posting to ao3 so tbh i dont know if this is going to work HADASHDSAH


End file.
